


Little Moments

by lokigodofsasss



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokigodofsasss/pseuds/lokigodofsasss
Summary: A small cute moment between Solas and Chamoo
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Little Moments

“I think…… I’m drunk.”

Solas looked up from his desk to see Chamoo swaying in the doorway to their bedroom and had to admit she looked sloshed. 

“I’m afraid I have to agree, vhenan.” He rolled his eyes and allowed himself a small smile. He stacked the papers he had spread over the desk before leaning back in his chair. She hardly ever drank, so for him to see her in this state was a surprise, and not an unpleasant one. 

A raised eyebrow. A silent question. Still she did not move from her spot. 

“I….am drunk?” She stumbled over the words, breaking into a fit of giggles before leaning against the door frame. Solas couldn't help but find this endearing. His heart had a young soul, often finding joy in things most others do not. He often felt that a person like him did not deserve to be loved by someone like her. She was too good, too kind and loving. 

He stood from his chair, pushed it to the table, and strode over to the wardrobe. He felt her gaze on his back as if it were a physical caress. He pulled the tunic he was wearing over his head and shook it out a bit before laying it out on their bed. Chamoo would refuse to wear one of the many gowns she owned if he laid one out for her. She always preferred to wear his tunics to bed, and when he asked she mumbled something about smelling like him. 

Ears twitching at the sound of clothes rustling, he turned to her bent over at the waist to unlace her foot wraps. His eyes swept over her bare back appreciatively, then darted to the floor between the bed and doorway to see the trail of clothes she left behind her. Her belt was blocking the door from closing fully, and the purple tunic she had donned that morning was laying in a heap on the floor next to her feet. 

She shouted triumphantly and shot upright, causing her to over balance and fall backward into the bed with a sharp squeal. She held up the single foot wrap in her right hand and lifted her head to smile at Solas. Her left, the one pulled from the fade, rose to push her hair out of her face, the faint green light that emanated from it highlighting her high cheekbones. 

Solas dropped his breeches and kicked them towards the wardrobe before crouching down in front of Chamoo. She propped herself up on her elbows and shot him a lopsided grin as he slid his palms down her calf and began to unlace the other footwrap. When he had it rolled up neatly, he took the other she had discarded beside her and sat them on the floor next to him and placed a gentle kiss to the inside of her knee. Her head dropped back and she let out a sigh, goosebumps spreading over her skin. 

He slid his hands up her sides and stood over her, leaning down to place another kiss to the hollow of her throat, then again to her collar bone. 

“Come, vhenan,” He whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable silence they were sharing. “Lets go to bed.” 

She clumsily lifted her head and he could tell it took an effort to blink open her eyes. He held his hand out for her to take and then helped her slip into his tunic. He walked around the side of the bed and began to pull the blankets down while she flopped over to her stomach and began to slowly crawl up to shove her face into the pillows. He held back an amused snort and covered her up before sliding under the blankets himself. 

As he rolled over to blow out the remaining candle on their bedside table, he felt the cool magic from her left hand brush against his back and the warmth from her right wrap around his upper arm and tug. 

“Sholashh….” She slurred and tugged more insistently. “Vhenaaahn!” A small whine this time. 

He blew the candle out and let her pull him onto his back. His eyes now adjusted to the dark room, met hers. She scooted closer to him and draped herself over him, resting her head on his chest. “Why is the bed rocking? Tell it to stop, please.” She mumbled, throwing a leg up over his hip and wiggling to get comfortable. 

“Get some sleep, Chamoo.” Solas murmured against her temple as he placed a soft kiss there. Her response was a small snore as she finally lost the battle for consciousness. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was hidden away in the bottom of my Google docs and I had completely forgotten it had existed. But! Her we are now and all the cobwebs are gone!
> 
> Please be kind if you comment! xx And thank you for reading!


End file.
